


[Podfic] No Time Like The Present

by Unread



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: It happens in the fruit and veg aisle at Waitrose in the middle of a Saturday morning, because life has a way of knocking you for six in the most absurd way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Time Like The Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Time Like The Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129888) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



> Thanks to lamardeuse for permission!

  
**Download links at mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nd7q3gndh3g968j/%5BLewis%5D+No+Time+Like+The+Present+by+lamardeuse+%28read+by+sumneinfelix%29.mp3) // [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vrn4age61qelg53/%5BLewis%5D+No+Time+Like+The+Present+by+lamardeuse+%28read+by+sumneinfelix%29.m4b)

**Length:** 19:23


End file.
